


Heatwave

by Lightheaded_Dullahan



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, yeah this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightheaded_Dullahan/pseuds/Lightheaded_Dullahan
Summary: Drink water and keep cool.





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be a heatwave happening.

Karna slummed down on the couch, resting facedown on a pillow. The drastic temperature difference was a blessing from the gods with the heatwave that showed no sign of stopping. Even though he normally loved the summertime, this was too much. He let out an audible sigh as he felt the cool couch and pillow acted against his surely overheating body. He turned himself over to cool his backside as he moved to the other side of the couch. The cooler half felt just as good as the original half he had been on before. As the fabric began to lose its coolness he pushed himself up off the couch and made his way to the bedroom. A cold shower was the best course of action at this point, he still felt like he was overheating. 

The shower proved to be a fantastic idea, Karna felt immensely cooler. Cooler clothes also proved a great help. He poured himself a cold cup of water as he heard the front door open. Siegfried dropped his bag by the front door and shrugged off his suit jacket to hang up on the coat hanger. He left his shoes by the door and collapsed on the couch with a deep sigh. He was resting his neck on the back of the couch when Karna came over with two glasses of cold water. Siegfried breathed out a thank you and took one of the glasses. 

He downed the water quickly, hiccuping from drinking it too fast. Karna handed him his glass, which he also downed equally as quickly. It was highly ironic how something that caused hiccups could fix it. Siegfried placed the cups on the coffee table as he leaned back into the couch. He could still feel the sun’s heat beating down on him despite the AC being on full blast. This heatwave was a nightmare. 

Siegfried felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and bring him closer to a chest. Karna rested his head on the armrest of the couch with Siegfried’s head resting on his chest. He ran his hand through the other man’s hair, making a sort of makeshift cooling for Siegfried. The taller man let out a relaxed sigh, closing his eyes and practically going limp in Karna’s arms. It was immensely soothing to the overheated man. Soothing enough to lull one to sleep. 

The loud, almost violent banging at the door jerked the two of them awake. Siegfried had wrapped his arms around Karna’s waist at some point during the nap. Their legs had also tangled, a fact made obvious by them nearly rolling off the couch as they tried to get up. Siegfried was sitting at the couch still when Karna opened the door to reveal a sweating Arjuna who had his uniform blazer hanging from his arm. The teenager looked absolutely pissed as he marched into the house.

“I have been out there for TWO HOURS! My phone was overheating so much I was afraid it would melt! You could mistake my blazer for a towel with how much water it has in it now!” 

“What happened to your key?”

“Apparently still in the house considering that I forgot to grab it this morning.”

Arjuna dropped his bag on one of the chairs at the table and practically ran towards the bathroom for a shower. Karna picked up the bag to find it was burning. He quickly opened it and pulled out his brother’s laptop. It felt hot enough to burn someone. He turned up the AC even higher and put the laptop near a fan. Siegfried had gotten up and poured a glass of cold water and added some ice to it. 

The shower was a quick, cold one based on how quickly Arjuna was back out. Siegfried handed him the cup and went to take his own shower. He could feel his shirt sticking. Karna’s younger brother greedily gulped down the water, barely taking 3 seconds to do so. He looked at Karna with an ugly glare on his face.

“Why do I even live with you two?”

“Because our mother refuses to let you live alone while you’re in school so far from home and you aren’t allowed to stay in the dorms for the same reason.”

“If I wasn’t having a heat stroke I would slap you.”

Karna lifted up a small mechanical fan from the counter and pointed it towards Arjuna as it turned on. The small flow of air pushed Arjuna’s bangs out of his face, making his glare slightly less intimidating. His brother thought well not to mention that and instead keep his face flat to not give Arjuna any indication of how ridiculous he looked in that monkey shirt. Sadly, however, this seemed to only make him angrier. That, or it was the tiny, sad mechanical fan being pointed at him. 

Once Siegfried exited the shower, he found Arjuna sitting at the counter with three of the mini fans pointed at his face and going on full blast as Karna was setting up another fan to cool down the phone. The man slummed down on the couch again, the fabric becoming cool once again. He felt like he was melting into the comfy couch as the house began to cool drastically. Karna poured more glasses of water for each of them, filling them with ice for extra coldness. It was like heaven in this heat. 

Soon, however, the three would realize a mistake in their attempts to cool down. That mistake was that it was now freezing in the house. Karna was curled up and resting his head on Siegfried’s chest while Arjuna was leaning on both of them with a light blanket on top of him. All things considered, this was indefinitely better than overheating. The downside was that it was far too cold to be useful anymore. Personally, Arjuna blamed his brother and said brother’s boyfriend. Inversely, Karna chose to blame the heatwave for this. Granted, neither of them were far off. 

In the end, Karna and Siegfried ended up entangled on the couch once again while Arjuna had taken up the other half of the couch.


End file.
